This new carnation cultivar originated at Stuttgart, West Germany, as a sport of an unpatented carnation variety named "Ministar", being grown in my greenhouses for the production of cut flowers, as well as for propagation and sale of plants to commercial growers for spray carnation uses. This sport was discovered by me in my greenhouses at Stuttgart, West Germany in 1980 and was selected for propagation because of its venetian pink coloration. Asexual reproduction of this plant has occurred in West Germany, Italy and Israel. Through successive generations has demonstrated that its distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.